Your Real Name
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: One of the turtles is fighting with everything he has. All he wants is a break. Just a nap. Then he'll go home with his brothers. Just a short nap. Character death and gory imagry. PRAY FOR HIS SOUL!


LC; Angsty, but awesome.  
>Leo; And once again she is tormenting me.<br>Mike; I'm glad I'm not her favorite!  
>Don; Yeah, otherwise she'd do all that stuff to us!<br>Leo; You guys aren't helping.  
>LC; No, but they gave me tons of ideas that involve pink dresses, flowers, and kisses!<br>Raph; And Leo o'course!  
>LC; How could I forget!<br>Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT and make no profit from this awesome story. It's just too awesome for it's own good.

Faster, duck and pivot. Drive the blade between the men's ribs. Don't listen to his dying gasp. Your too busy slicing the head off another one. You don't have time to feel guilt for your actions. Your to worried about your brothers, who you can't lead the enemy to.

Now, jump high and bring the sword through his head. He's dead now, no time to wonder if he had a brother as well. Turn around and chop off his wrist. He'll bleed out, in pain.  
>You don't notice the slick feel of the blood all over your body. Your too busy trying to narrow the number down. So that there is less to attack your family.<p>

Don't worry, you'll feel it later. When your family is safe and in bed. When you know they are too deep in dream land to hear you. You will cry. You'll mourn the blood on your hands.  
>But right now you have to stap this one through the stomach. Don't worry, you'll hear his dying screams tonight. Black flip now, or those shuriken will end it for you. You wish they would though, don't you? You wish they would end your life.<br>Because seppuku isn't honorable for a ninja.

Cut through his jugular vein now, ignore his gurgling breath. You have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the man behind you aiming his katana for the skin between your shell and carapice.  
>You've delt with him now. He died swiftly, without a fight. Without any pain. That is some comfort at least.<br>But you don't have time to feel it.

No time to feel the tiredness of your arms. No time to feel that sprained ankle. You hit the ground to hard last time, didn't you? Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy.  
>Hurry now, or else they will kill you. No, you'll kill them first won't you? That's a good boy young turtle.<p>

Ignore the terror in this one's eyes. You will relive that moment in your nightmares for days to come, but ignore it now. Because this one is already dead.  
>And because that one is closing in with a pair of daggers. You can see it, can't you? The poison dripping off of them.<p>

Your such a failure, aren't you? Can't even parry a dagger the right way, huh? You can feel it in your blood now, the poison. Your so tired but you have to fight harder.  
>Surely there are fewer of them now, just open your eyes and look. Oh but wait, you can't see these ones now can you? The Foot Tech ninja.<p>

You can't even see the wounds, but the blood squirting out of the air is enough to tell you you struck true. Doesn't that just wring your heart with guilt and dread?  
>But you have to fight harder. Quickly, decapitate this one before he can threaten your brothers.<p>

Yes, that's the reason, isn't it? It's for your brothers, your family. Keep telling yourself that, and maybe you'll start to believe it.  
>You know the truth. You can see it in the puddles of blood beneath your feet. It's a wonder no civilians have heard the racket your making. Some ninja you turned out to be.<p>

Faster, jump higher, watch the ankle. Ow, that looked painful, but you don't feel it now. No, that will have to wait until the adrenaline wears off.  
>It won't matter anyway, because even before your fully healed you'll be out here again. Fighting them off so your brothers won't have to later. So you can protect them right?<p>

Oh, it's broken again isn't it? How many times has that made it now? You don't know anymore, do you? So that means you'll ignore it for now and pick up the weapons on the roof in front of you now.  
>How many times have you broken your wrist performing a dangerous move? Seems like hundreds, doesn't it? But you won't feel it right now.<br>No, not right now. First you have a hundred more foot to kill.

You can see it happening, can't you? You can see that flicker of life vanish in a single instant. It doesn't take more than the time to blink an eye.  
>You stab another man through the side. It's mezmerizing isn't it? That light going out.<p>

That hurt didn't it? Not that you would know right now. Because you can't feel anything. Your nothing more than the weapons in your hands right now.  
>Nothing more than death in a shell right now. You can't feel pain. So that stab wound in your leg doesn't matter.<p>

Did you really forget about those daggers? Such a fool you are. Hurts doesn't it? The poison has spread and your breaths are ragged. But you don't mind.  
>Because the only one left is her. Karai. And you can take her. You have to.<p>

How does it feel? Now the fight is over, or almost anyway. She's staring at you with dying eyes. She's terrified of you and what you have become.  
>But what is that? You can hear it can't you? It doesn't sound threatening. In fact, it sounds worried.<p>

When did you lie down? What? You can't remember? It hurts doesn't it? All those wounds, and the burning poison in your blood?  
>You can see them hovering over you now. Are they enemy?<br>Hurry, try to lift your arm. You have to kill them all! In order to protect everyone! Hurry! Before it's too late! NO!

"Leo, Leo it's alright now!" Wait, you know that voice. And that voice knows you.  
>"Mikey?" Is that your voice? It's so slurred and childish sounding. You can taste the blood now can't you? How long have you been coughing it up?<br>"Don't worry bro, we'll get ya outta here!" That accent is familiar. You feel safe with this one, don't you?  
>"Yeah Leo, your safe now." Are you? Are you really? How do you know?<p>

"Thanks bro, ya saved all of us!" That's good. You didn't fail then. In fact it's the opposite, you succeded. How great is that? Wonderful, they are safe.  
>"'M tired." Your mumbling now. Speak up, they might not hear you.<br>"Stay awake a while longer okay Leo?" Leo? That doesn't sound right. That isn't your name. No, I know your name.  
>"Don't leave us!" You aren't going anywhere. What does he mean?<p>

"Hang on Leo!" To what? There's nothing left? Besides, Leo isn't your name. Do you want to know?  
>"Damnit Leo if you die on us I'll kill ya myself!" Don't worry about them. They are fine. You deserve a rest. Just a short nap.<br>"'m sorry guys." Why are you apologizing, you earned it. "Did my best." Yes, you did, didn't you? Now let's go, young one. And I'll tell you your name.

"Please, we don't know what to do without you!" He's hysterical, but he'll be fine. He'll live on, inventing his little gadgets.  
>"'M cold Don." Don? So you know this person? "So cold and so tired. Just want a quick nap." The pain is leaving now, isn't that better?<p>

"We're sorry we never appreciated you before Leo." He is crying, you can feel the tears dripping onto your skin. They feel warm. "We love you!" Yes, and you love them. But now you have to go.  
>"Love you guys." Your tired, just a quick rest, right? Think of it as another training journey. Don't worry, you'll be fine.<br>"I'll be watching you."

It's dark now. Did they ever know you were afraid of the dark? Or really, what it hides? No, because you never told them. It doesn't matter though. Not now.  
>Because I have something to tell you. You wanted to know your real name, didn't you?<p>

It's... 


End file.
